


Valentine's Day

by odaatlover



Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Valentine's Day, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020, wayhaughtweek2020, whw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Day 6 - prompt: valentine's day
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628212
Comments: 25
Kudos: 314





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OdaatloverAO3)!

Nicole drummed her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song that blared out the car speakers. Her other hand was coolly gripping the top of the wheel as she relaxed back against the seat. When she finally reached her destination, she looked down at her lap to make sure everything was in place before checking her hair in the mirror and getting out of the car.

With confidence, she walked into the hotel bar and slipped into a stool. “Can I get some whisky?”

“You got it,” the bartender nodded in her direction before leaving to pour her drink.

Nicole pulled out her phone and checked for any messages, but there were none. She put her phone back in her pocket when the man sat her drink down in front of her.

“Thanks.” She gave a small smile and took a sip. 

Nicole fixed the sleeves of her white button up, rolling them up from her forearms to her biceps, before loosening her tie a bit to feel more relaxed. With a sigh of relief, she looked around the bar and noticed a woman sitting a few seats down eyeing her. They made eye contact for a split second before the woman quickly looked away, like she didn’t want to be caught staring.

Nicole looked back down at her drink with a smirk. She took a shot of what was left in the glass before setting it back down on the table. After sliding out of her stool, she made her way towards the gorgeous brunette.

“Is this seat taken?” Nicole asked.

The woman looked up at her with a small smile and shook her head. “No.”

Nicole thought she was going to die. She’d never seen such a beautiful smile in her entire life. “May I sit?”

The brunette rolled her lips between her teeth as she coyly tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded. As the redhead sat down beside her, she glanced at her biceps slightly bulging through her rolled sleeves and quickly looked away with a small blush on her face.

“I’m Nicole.” She held out a friendly hand.

“Waverly.” The brunette shook her hand, making note of how soft yet strong her hands were. She imagined those hands touching her all over her body, in her most sensitive places...

“So, Waverly, what are you dressed up for? Valentine’s date?” Nicole shamelessly eyed the woman in her little black dress, shifting in her seat when she noticed her legs. Nicole was definitely a leg woman, and Waverly’s were undoubtedly the sexiest she had ever seen. 

The brunette shook her head. “I’m here for the seminar being held here this weekend. Just finished day one.”

“Oh, so you’ve got a room here then?” Nicole knew it was brazen of her to ask, but she wasn’t going to hold back. Especially not on a night like this, and especially not when this woman looked like _that_. Nicole was so sure she was a model.

“I do,” Waverly’s cheeks burned red as she looked down at her martini and brought the glass up to her lips, trying to hide her smile that was wanting to emerge.

“And no Valentine to share it with?” She tusked her tongue against her teeth and shook her head. “That’s a shame.”

Waverly held up her hand, flashing the ring on her finger. “I’m married. My husband just didn’t come with me to the seminar.”

Nicole looked at the ring for a moment before looking into the woman’s gorgeous eyes. “If you were my wife, I’d follow you anywhere.”

Waverly let out a short, breathy chuckle and shook her head before taking another sip. This woman was definitely a smooth talker, and Waverly was eating up every bit of it. “What about you? Do you have a husband?”

Nicole pursed her mouth in a smug smirk as she held up her ringless hand. “Not married. And men are a little... _inadequate_ , when it comes to my needs.” She reached down and steadily trailed her fingertips up the brunette’s smooth leg that was crossed over her knee. 

As soon as she felt the redhead’s hand on her, Waverly let out a small gasp as her eyelids fluttered shut. It was like the woman had electricity shooting out of her fingertips, causing chills to form all over her body. She snapped her eyes back open, remembering that they were in a public place, and looked around the bar to make sure nobody was looking.

When Nicole noticed the brunette’s worry, she pulled her hand back with a satisfied look on her face. She could see that her charm was working.

“So, uh, what are you dressed up for?” Waverly asked as she nervously rubbed her neck under her ear.

“I just got done with a business meeting. Decided to come here for a drink to wind down.” She leaned in and whispered into Waverly’s ear, _“And to find a sexy woman who would be interested in showing me her hotel room.”_

Waverly’s breath hitched as she closed her eyes. She squeezed her crossed thighs together, suddenly feeling the need to be touched _everywhere_. There was no doubt in her mind that she was soaking through her panties right about now. 

“I...I have to go to the restroom.” She quickly slid out of the stool and rushed towards the ladies room.

Nicole watched with an amused smile and a shake of her head. She knew exactly what she had done, and she was proud of it. She gulped down the rest of the brunette’s martini before straightening up her shirt and following her. When she walked into the bathroom, she noticed the brunette standing over the sink with her hands on the counter in distress. The woman looked up in the mirror, looking at Nicole’s reflection as the redhead locked the door and started to walk towards her.

“What’s the matter? Do I turn you on?” Nicole asked with arrogance in her voice. She stood behind the shorter woman, breathing hot air on the side of her neck and running her hands up and down her curves in that perfectly fitted dress. “Did I get you all _hot and bothered_?”

Waverly gasped as she threw her head back. “I shouldn’t be doing this,” she panted, enjoying every single touch of the redhead’s hands on her body. 

“Why not?” Nicole asked before placing a delicate kiss just below Waverly’s ear, which made the brunette shudder.

“Because...my husband—”

“Can your husband compete with this?” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and placed it on her bulge over her slacks.

The brunette sharply inhaled as she shook her head, contemplating whether or not to just give into what her body was telling her to do. Her head said no, but that ache between her legs said yes. _“Fuck,”_ she hissed before whipping around and pulling the redhead into a searing kiss.

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s ass and picked her up, lifting her onto the sink as they continued exploring each other’s lips. She darted a tongue out in search of Waverly’s, and quickly found it. She wanted to explore every bit of the brunette’s mouth, getting to know her taste until it was the only thing that consumed her. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole to pull her in closer, and Nicole tightened her grip around Waverly’s waist.

“I want you to fuck me so badly,” Waverly whined just before diving in for more of Nicole’s lips. Her walls were aching to be filled as they desperately tried to grip around something, but there was nothing there. “Please, I can’t take it anymore. I need to feel you inside. I need you to fill me up.”

Nicole kissed down Waverly’s neck, then around her chest over her perfectly exposed cleavage, before pulling her off of the sink and spinning her around. A high-pitched moan escaped the brunette’s lips as she caught herself on the sink and slightly bent over. Nicole kissed down her back over her dress as she hiked it up, exposing black lace panties. She bit her bottom lip in arousal as she looked at Waverly’s perfect ass and gave it a smack, causing the brunette to cry out in pleasure. Without wasting any time, Nicole pulled Waverly’s soaked panties down her legs all the way to her stilettos, and the brunette quickly stepped out of the garment.

“These are ruined. You should probably ask your husband to buy you some new ones,” Nicole husked with a victorious smirk as she set them down on the sink.

“I’ve never had that problem until I met you. God, I’m so wet for you,” Waverly whined, hoping it would encourage the redhead to hurry up.

Nicole’s smirk dropped as she felt a gush of arousal. She wanted Waverly just as badly as Waverly wanted her. She quickly unzipped her pants in haste and pushed them down to her thighs along with her boyshorts, releasing the dildo. With her eyes on Waverly’s ass, she tugged at the cock, repeatedly hitting her throbbing sex with the base and letting out a small moan as she dropped her head back. 

“Fuck I’m so horny,” Nicole rasped before sucking in air through her teeth as she lowered her head back down to look at Waverly bent over the sink, ready to take her. 

Nicole continued jerking the strap on as she stepped towards the brunette until she was standing directly behind her. She ran a couple of fingers through her dripping folds, collecting her arousal. “Shit, you’re absolutely soaked baby.”

“Please, I need you,” Waverly begged, pushing her hips back in search of Nicole. She needed to feel her.

Nicole ran her fingers over her cock, spreading Waverly’s arousal around it, before lining up the tip with her entrance and slowly pushing it inside. When Waverly pushed her hips back, forcing Nicole all the way in, the redhead let out a low moan. She grabbed onto Waverly’s hips and began thrusting inside her. The fact that she slipped in and out with such ease drove her wild.

“Oh my god! Ohhh that’s so good. _So_ good. Fuck!” Waverly smiled as a sigh of relief tumbled from her lips, and she lowered her torso a little more onto the sink, raising her lower body up a bit as she rocked her hips in rhythm with Nicole’s.

“Yeah? You like my cock, don’t you,” Nicole panted as she thrusted a little bit harder.

“Yes baby, it feels so good inside me,” Waverly whined.

“Is it bigger than your husband’s?”

“Way bigger. Way, _way_ bigger. I’ve never been so full.”

Nicole grabbed onto Waverly’s shoulder with one hand as she wrapped her other hand around light brown waves and carefully pulled it, earning a moan from the brunette. 

“God you’re so fucking sexy,” Nicole groaned. “I can’t wait to make you come.”

Waverly opened her eyelids and instantly locked eyes with Nicole in the mirror. She watched as the redhead pounded into her, giving her the rough sex she’d been craving for a while now. That’s all she wanted for Valentine’s Day, some rough, sexy, making-a-mess-everywhere sex. And the redhead was giving her exactly that.

“Play with your clit,” Nicole demanded.

Waverly immediately followed orders. She sucked on her fingers for a second before dropping them down to her swollen bud, flicking her fingers back and forth.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes, it feels incredible,” Waverly breathed.

“Good.” Nicole was getting off on Waverly’s pleasure more than anything. She wanted nothing more than to make her scream as she came around her cock. And she knew exactly what would help that. She pulled all the way back to the tip before slamming back in, and the brunette let out a loud cry.

Nicole quickly covered her mouth with her hand, stifling her moans as she repeated this at a quick pace. She watched the brunette’s face in the mirror as her eyes were squeezed shut and eyebrows pushing together. She could feel Waverly getting close with how much louder her moans were getting against her hand. She let go of her hair and slapped the fleshy part of her ass as hard as she could, tipping the brunette over the edge.

If Nicole’s hand hadn’t been covering her, everyone in the bar would’ve heard Waverly screaming. That’s how hard she came. She gripped Nicole tighter than she’d ever gripped anything in her life as her entire body shook with pleasure.

Nicole held onto Waverly tightly as she pushed her hips forward, burying herself deep inside the brunette as she rode out her orgasm. “That’s it baby. Come for me.”

It was one of the longest orgasms Waverly had ever had. She wasn’t sure if it was ever going to end, but unfortunately it eventually did, and her weak knees began to quiver.

Nicole slowly pulled out of her, and Waverly’s arousal began to drip down her thighs a little. The redhead licked her lips before getting down on her knees and running her tough over her thighs, cleaning up the drops. Wanting more, she ran her tongue through Waverly’s folds, consuming every bit of arousal she could find and swallowing it.

“Shit,” Waverly gasped at the feeling of Nicole’s wet, warm muscle between her legs. She slowly shook her head as she clenched the edge of the sink. “Take me to my room,” she pleaded.

With a grin, Nicole kissed up Waverly’s body, starting with the smooth skin of her backside before trailing up her back as she stood up. She dropped Waverly’s dress back down over her before pulling her pants up and positioning the dildo back inside her slacks. She reached a hand beside Waverly, placing a tender kiss on her cheek as she grabbed her panties and stuffed them inside her pocket. 

“Show me where your room is.”

Waverly took Nicole’s hand and practically yanked her out the bathroom door. They ignored the curious looks they received from a few of the guests as they rushed through the bar and towards the elevator. Waverly tapped the toe of her black stiletto on the floor as she frantically pushed the button several times.

Nicole gently stilled the woman’s hand, bringing it back down by her side. “I don’t think that’s going to make it go any faster,” she whispered with an amused smile.

Waverly huffed in annoyance as she impatiently waited. As soon as the doors opened, she pulled Nicole inside and pressed the floor number before frantically pressing the ‘close door’ button in the same manner she had before. As soon as the doors shut, she pushed Nicole against the wall and grinded their bodies together, rubbing herself on the redhead’s bulge as she hungrily kissed her. She sucked Nicole’s plump bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue along it before massaging their tongues together.

Nicole inhaled through her nose at the feeling of the strap on rubbing against her clit. She wanted to come so badly, but she knew she had to be patient. She had a few more things she wanted to do to Waverly first.

When they heard the _ding_ of the elevator letting them know that they had arrived, they quickly separated, leaving Nicole’s lips swollen and red, and Waverly pulled her down the hallway towards her room. She opened the door in record time, kicking off her heels and pushing Nicole against the wall by the door as she undid her slacks.

“You’re rock hard,” Waverly said in a sultry voice as she pulled the cock out and pushed Nicole’s clothes down to her ankles. She dropped to her knees and wrapped a hand around Nicole’s shaft, pushing it against her and stimulating her with just the right amount of pressure.

“Shit,” Nicole panted as she struggled to find a place to put her hands. When Waverly wrapped her lips around her cock and began bobbing her head, Nicole happily threaded her fingers through her locks, pushing her head down as she rocked her hips.

Waverly could taste herself all over the dildo, and she loved it. She loved knowing that Nicole had been inside her, and that her scent was all over the redhead. 

“You’re so sexy,” Nicole rasped as she looked down at Waverly sucking her cock while pushing the shaft against her with her hand. Even though it was just a toy, the visual of the brunette giving her a blowjob sent a surge of arousal shooting straight to her center. And as much as she was enjoying this, she was ready to be inside the woman again. 

She pulled her cock out of Waverly’s mouth as she gently pulled her head, urging her to stand up, which she did. Nicole quickly spun around and pushed the front of Waverly’s body against the wall — a move she knew quite well from her job as sheriff. She then unzipped Waverly’s dress and pushed it down her legs, trailing hot kisses down her body until the dress was off, leaving the woman completely naked. She undid her tie and took it off before unbuttoning her shirt. 

“Get on the bed,” Nicole demanded as she pulled her sports bra over her head while kicking her slacks and boyshorts off from around her ankles. She pursed her lips as she looked over the shorter woman’s body. 

Waverly giddily sat down on the edge of the bed with her hands behind her back and her legs spread, exposing her gorgeous pink lips that were swollen from arousal. “What are you going to do to me?” She asked as the redhead walked over towards her. She glanced down at Nicole’s erect cock swaying from side to side, wanting to ride her so badly.

“I’m going to fuck you until you’re screaming my name for everyone in this hotel to hear,” Nicole replied with a mischievous look in her eyes as she slowly crawled on top of Waverly while the brunette crawled back across the bed until she reached the pillows. 

Waverly audibly swallowed as she looked up into Nicole’s eyes that were just a few inches away from hers. “Jesus, that’s so hot.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen hot yet darling.” Nicole smirked before sitting up between Waverly’s spread legs. She wrapped a hand over her cock to keep it steady and pushed her hips forward slightly, rubbing the head against Waverly’s clit as the shaft slid through her stilled hand.

Waverly moaned through her nose as she closed her eyes and gripped the pillow underneath her head. _“Ohhh yes,”_ she exhaled before pursing her lips.

Even with the slow movements, the slick noises of Waverly’s arousal filled Nicole’s ears, adding to her desire. She looked down at Waverly’s bud, reddened and engorged from how badly she wanted Nicole, and licked her lips. She loved Waverly’s clit, and she loved feeling it against her tongue, but she wasn’t there yet. That was something she was saving for later, since she knew it was Waverly’s favorite thing.

“Do you think your husband knows that you’re having the best sex of your life with another woman?” Nicole asked with a cocky look on her face.

Waverly continued to let out a few small moans before answering, “No, he’s an idiot.”

Nicole hummed in amusement as she used her thumb to lower her cock down to Waverly’s entrance before pushing it inside.

“Ohhh!” Waverly sighed in pleasure, finally feeling Nicole inside her again, which she had been craving ever since she pulled out of her, leaving her with a feeling of emptiness.

This time, Nicole moved slowly, really wanting Waverly to feel every centimeter of her walls being stroked. “You feel good around my cock baby.” Of course Nicole couldn’t feel it, but she knew it would drive the brunette crazy.

“Does my pussy feel good?”

“ _Very_ good,” Nicole replied confidently. “I’m so lucky that I get to be inside you, filling you up.”

Waverly ran her hands over her face as she felt her stomach drop from how turned on she was. 

Since she was so attentive, Nicole could easily tell that Waverly was ready for more. She wrapped her hands around the tops of Waverly’s bent knees and picked up the pace of her hips, which made the brunette squirm, as expected. She moved her hands to Waverly’s perfect breasts and gently squeezed her hands around them. 

“You’re so beautiful, Waverly. Absolutely stunning.”

Compliments like these always drove the brunette wild. Nicole really knew what she was doing, and that alone was enough to ignite something in the smaller woman. She sat up and crashed their lips together, sloppily kissing as she flipped them over, causing Nicole to slip out of her. Enjoying the look of surprise on the redhead’s face, she straddled her hips and grabbed her cock as she hovered over it. She lined herself up with it before sinking down and letting out a satisfied moan.

“Jesus!” Nicole gasped at how fucking sexy Waverly’s dominance was. 

Waverly threw her head back as she bounced on Nicole’s cock, holding onto the redhead’s thighs behind her for support. Her abs were hard at work keeping her upright, and Nicole couldn’t help but stare. 

“So fucking sexy.” Nicole ran her hands over Waverly’s abdomen before reaching up and palming her bouncing breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

Waverly lowered her torso down, forcing herself more into Nicole’s hands on her chest as she braced herself with her palms on Nicole’s shoulders. Once she got herself situated, she resumed her rocking motion. 

They continued like this for a few minutes, Waverly riding Nicole, until the redhead was ready to take back control and flipped them back over. Waverly wasn’t at all opposed to this, and she quickly dropped her knees to give Nicole as much access as possible. 

Once she was inside, Nicole grabbed onto Waverly’s hips and pushed back and forth with great force, sliding inside of her at an incredibly quick pace, slapping their skin together each time she was in deep.

“Fuck,” Waverly laced her fingers through her own hair as tension began to build up everywhere inside her body. She dropped her hands down beside her and gripped the comforter in her fists as the tension built up more and more. She slowly arched her back off the bed and squeezed her eyes shut, abdomen clenching and unclenching as she loudly panted.

“FUCK NICOLE!” She screamed as all of the tension exploded into pleasure.

Nicole grinned triumphantly as she slowed down her movements until the brunette had slowly lowered herself all the way back down on the bed, chest rising and falling in a desperate attempt to catch her breath as she felt like she was going to pass out.

“Just keep breathing baby,” Nicole cooed as she gingerly caressed the tops of Waverly’s thighs.

The brunette held her fists on her forehead as she began to feel less light headed. When her breathing had returned back to normal, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the redhead, who was smiling down at her sweetly. 

“You okay?” Nicole asked in slight concern.

Waverly bit her lip and nodded, “Mhm,” as she began rolling her hips again. She moved in a way that pushed the base of the dildo against Nicole’s center in hopes that it would eventually get her off. “It’s your turn. Fuck me until you come.”

Nicole’s eyes slightly widened at how sexy that request was, and she wasted no time in rocking her hips so that she was rubbing against the strap on.

Waverly played with her breasts, giving Nicole a show so that it would encourage her. With one hand still pinching at her nipple, the other slid down her torso and in between her legs, where she began to slowly circle her clit.

“Oh fuck baby. Fuck me with your big cock. Yes!” Of course she was playing it all up for Nicole’s sake, and she was enjoying every second of it. Especially with how much it was visibly affecting the redhead. “My husband could never get me pregnant, but I bet you could. I bet you’d come so much inside me that if I stood up it would all just spill down my legs.”

“Oh fuck,” Nicole groaned as she moved faster. The dildo wasn’t moving much inside Waverly as she was more so just hitting her clit against it to get herself off, which was exactly what Waverly wanted. Nicole was always so good to her, and she wanted the redhead to use her to reach her own orgasm.

“Pump your cock inside me baby. Mmm that’s so good.”

“Oh shit. I’m gonna come,” Nicole announced. She’d never come from using the strap before, at least not without a vibrator, and the fact that it was happening this quickly was a surprise. This was mainly because she was always so focused on moving in a way that made Waverly feel good, and rarely ever paid any attention to herself.

“I want you to come inside me,” Waverly said as she wrapped her legs around the redhead’s hips, holding her in. “I want you to come in me so deep.”

“Ah shit!” Nicole picked up her pace as her face was scrunched in concentration. She felt her climax rapidly approaching. “I’m gonna come...I’m gonna come...” she panted. “Fuck fuck fuck I’m coming! I’m coming! Shiiiit ohhhhh!” With every word the pitch of her voice got higher and higher, until she was holding her breath.

“I can feel you coming inside me baby,” Waverly whined as she closed her eyes and grabbed onto Nicole’s strong forearms, still playing it up to help the redhead finish it out.

Nicole dropped her hands down onto the bed on either side of Waverly and lowered her chin to her chest as she started to breathe again. “Shit,” she chuckled, and Waverly began to laugh with her.

“That sounded like it was a good one.” Waverly smiled as she quirked an eyebrow.

“It was a _really_ good one. Fucking hell,” Nicole nodded. She pulled out and winced when the harness touched her clit as she tried to take it off.

Waverly eyed her sympathetically. “Sensitive?”

“Mhm,” Nicole nodded as she laid down on the bed, still catching her breath and just letting her body — mainly everything between her legs — recuperate. 

“I’d cuddle with you, but I just met you tonight. That seems like something that’s a little too personal to do with a stranger,” she shrugged.

Nicole opened an eye and looked at the brunette relaxing on the pillows with her fingers laced behind her head, body on full display. She smirked and shook her head as she pushed herself up and positioned herself so that she was laying between Waverly’s legs. 

“Is this too personal to do with a stranger?” She asked innocently as she lowered her head and gave a long, single lick of her tongue all the way up Waverly’s sex, flicking the tip over her clit.

The brunette sighed with a grin. “Nope. Definitely not.” She moved her hands underneath her pillow and got comfortable as she relaxed, letting the woman work between her legs.

Nicole massaged the insides of Waverly’s thighs with her hands as she licked everywhere between her folds, occasionally paying special attention to that sweet spot at the top. The noises she earned from the brunette rang throughout the hotel room, and it was like music to her ears. 

After a few minutes of exploring, Nicole went back and forth between circling Waverly’s clit, and flicking her tongue across it at a moderate pace.

Waverly had one hand on her breasts as the other hand was gripping her own hair on top of her head. Small beads of sweat fell down her body from all the work they had been doing, and she knew that she was going to be sore in the morning. But honestly, that was the goal.

“Can I ride your face?” She asked.

Nicole beamed as she looked up at the beautiful woman. She didn’t reply, but rather changed their positions so that she was laying on the bed, eagerly waiting for Waverly to straddle her face. As soon as she swung a leg around, Nicole wrapped her arms around her thighs and began moving her lips and tongue everywhere.

“Oh my god, baby...fuck, you eat my pussy so good.” Waverly whined as she rubbed herself against Nicole’s face while holding onto the headboard in front of her.

Nicole wrapped her lips around Waverly’s clit and began sucking as she repeatedly swiped her tongue across it at a quick pace.

“Oh fuck! That! Yes, keep doing that!” Waverly begged. With Nicole working some sort of magic between her legs while her hands roamed all over Waverly’s back, it didn’t take long at all for the brunette to reach her orgasm.

“Shit!” The word was followed by a string of moans as Waverly gripped Nicole’s head with her hands, pushing her against her sex with more pressure as she hunched over. Her torso quivered a few times as strong contractions took over between her legs and warmth coursed through her body.

Nicole lapped everything up, not wanting to miss a single drop. She went back up to Waverly’s clit and gently flicked her tongue a couple of times, teasing the brunette as she knew she would be sensitive.

Waverly sharply inhaled and jerked here hips a couple of times from the over stimulation. “Okay,” she patted Nicole’s head, letting her know that she was done before subtly stroking her fingers through the woman’s fiery hair.

Nicole gave her a few loving kisses over her mound before she helped a spent Waverly climb off of her to lay down underneath the covers since her body heat from all their movements was starting to wear off. Nicole got underneath the covers beside her, staring up at the ceiling with a huge smile on her face as her hands rested on her abdomen. She turned her head to look at the brunette. 

“Can I be your wife again now?”

Waverly nodded with a small chuckle. “Yes baby. Here.” She reached over into the drawer of the bedside table and put Nicole’s ring back on her finger. She had taken it off earlier that day when they had planned the whole night and put it there for safe keeping when she checked into the room before Nicole had gotten there.

Nicole held her hand up, looking at her ring with a huge smile on her face. She had missed it, and it felt really weird to go all day without it. Especially since she’d spent every day for the past eight years with it on.

“Should we check in with Wynonna?” Waverly asked as she slid her hand into Nicole’s and played with her fingers.

“Nah, I’m sure the kids are fine. She would call if something was wrong.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Waverly let out a deep sigh.

“Hey, don’t worry about them.” Nicole tightened her grip in Waverly’s hand.

“We’re moms. It’s our job to worry,” Waverly said with a small chuckle.

“I know, and we have every other day to worry about the two of them. But tonight we’re focusing on us, remember? No kids, no jobs, no bills—”

“No Wynonna interrupting us every five minutes with a phone call or a knock on the door,” the brunette added.

“Precisely. So let’s enjoy it while we can, alright?”

“Alright.” Waverly leaned in and gave her wife a quick kiss before wrapping her arm around her and laying her head on her chest.

“Are you hungry? I can order us some room service while we watch some TV in bed.” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows, knowing how appealing the offer would sound.

“Ugh, yes please!”

“Alright, let me go get the menu.” Nicole smiled as she slid out from under the covers and walked over towards the coffee table where the menu was.

Waverly looked at the redhead with her cheek resting on her hands and the corners of her mouth curved up in gratitude. “Hey Nic?”

Nicole looked up at her wife. “Yeah?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Her face relaxed as a warm smile spread across her face. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”


End file.
